Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers
:This article is about the film. For other uses, see Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers (disambiguation). Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers is a 1987 telefilm produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions for syndication as part of the Hanna-Barbera Superstars 10 package. The first full-length film to feature the Scooby-Doo characters, it was also the first Scooby entry in the Superstars 10 anthology series of telefilms, which was followed by Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School and Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf. All three Scooby entries in the Superstars 10 series feature Shaggy Rogers, Scooby-Doo, and Scrappy-Doo alone, involved with stories that feature real ghosts and monsters, similar to the [[Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1980-1983)|early 1980s version of Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo]]. Premise When Shaggy learns that he's inherited a mansion from his recently-deceased uncle, he with Scooby and Scrappy head out to find it. However, trouble with ghosts, an escaped ape and a gun-toting huckster prompt the trio to call on ghost exterminators to help them "get rid of the ghosts" haunting them as they search for Shaggy's inheritance, hidden in his uncle's mansion. Synopsis Shaggy inherits a southern mansion from his recently departed Uncle Beaureguard. No sooner do he, Scooby-Doo, and Scrappy-Doo arrive at the plantation than they find it is haunted by his ghost. Scrappy suggests they call ghost exterminators, and the trio end up hiring the Boo Brothers: Freako, Meako, and Shreako. When Shaggy asks them how can they be ghost exterminators when they themselves are ghosts, one of the brothers replies "It takes one to catch one, you know!". However, the Boo Brothers prove to be inept ghost catchers and often find themselves in the way of Shaggy and the dogs. While trying to eliminate the ghosts from his new residence, Shaggy discovers that his uncle has hidden a fortune in diamonds in various places throughout the plantation, with a clue to each location for how to find the next. Thus, he, Scooby, and Scrappy begin a treasure hunt, while attempting to avoid and/or rid themselves of the Confederate ghost, who is also after the diamonds. Other obstacles Shaggy, Scooby, and Scrappy encounter include Sheriff Rufus Buzby, who was impersonated by his twin brother at the beginning (the real sheriff has a mustache, whereas the Sheriff Shaggy meets does not. This was only revealed when Shaggy telephones the real sheriff and unmasks the first one as the monster, who the real sheriff reveals to be his black sheep brother, T.J. Buzby, an escaped gorilla, and Sadie-Mae Scroggins, who has a crush on Shaggy, much to her gun-toting brother Billy-Bob's disapproval. Eventually, they catch the villain and find the treasure, but Shaggy is so taken by the Boo Brothers' story that they need a home to haunt, that he turns the mansion over to them and the treasure is put into the Beauregard Trust Fund for Orphans. Saying their goodbyes, Shaggy, and the dogs drive back home. Along the way, they encounter another ghost resembling Beauregard, which Shaggy thinks is another prank of Scooby's, until he realizes it's real and speeds away as fast as possible. Characters Main characters: * Scooby-Doo * Shaggy Rogers * Scrappy-Doo Supporting characters: * Boo Brothers ** Freako ** Meako ** Shreako * Sadie-Mae Scroggins Villains: * Beauregard's Ghost * Headless Horseman * Skull Ghost * T.J. Buzby * Farquard * Billy-Bob Scroggins * Floating skeleton * Bear Other characters: * Witch * Ape * Dispatcher * Mayor * Little pirate guy * Unknown male * Unknown female * Punk girl * Cousin Creepo * Sleeko * Nephew Freako * Cousin Sheiko * Country Cousin Zeko * Uncle Hide-and-Seeko * Sheriff Rufus Buzby * Uncle Beauregard Locations * Shaggy's house * Graveyard * Beauregard Plantation Objects * Beds * Scooby's road map * Shaggy's license * Demonstrator ghost * Refrigerator * Piano * Key (instrument) * Grandfather clock * Trunk * Mirror * Mechanical horse * Barrels * Meako's violin Vehicles * Shaggy's truck * Sheriff's police car Suspects Culprits Cast Full credits The following credits are how they are displayed on-screen (or as close as possible). Opening credits * Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Producer: Kay Wright * Written By: Jim Ryan * Supervising Director: Ray Patterson Closing credits * Featuring: Don Messick as the Voice of Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo, Casey Kasem as the Voice of Shaggy * Voices: Sorrell Booke, William Callaway, Victoria Carroll, Jerry Houser, Arte Johnson, Rob Paulsen, Michael Rye, Ronnie Schell * Executive in Charge of Production: Jayne Barbera * Creative Design: Iwao Takamoto * Unit Head: Lew Ott * Design Supervisor: Jack White * Character Design: Lee Evans, Bill Frake, Kirk Hanson, Brian Hogan, Di Rudder, Jim Stenstrum, Donna Zeller * Music Composed and Conducted By: Sven Libaek * Director of Music Supervision: Joanne Miller * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Casting Director: Andrea Romano * Talent Coordinator: Kris Zimmerman * Storyboard: Bob Taylor * Directors: Paul Sommer, Carl Urbano * Animation Directors: Jay Sarbry, Frank Andrina, Oliver Callahan, Joan Drake, Bob Goe, Rick Leon, Joanna Romersa, James T. Walker * Key Layouts: Bill Proctor, Andy Phillipson * Layout Supervisor: Margaret Parkes * Animation Supervisor: Jon McClenahan * Assistant Animation Supervisor: Rick Tinschert * Key Background Supervisor: Al Gmuer * Background Supervisor: Richard Zaloudek * Key Backgrounds: Martin Forte, Patti Palmer, Andy Phillipson, Bill Proctor, Marzette Quilty * Checking and Scene Planning: Paul B. Strickland, Ellen Bayley * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Character Color Key Supervisor: Alison Leopold * Color Key: Olga Zahorsky * Ink and Paint: Donene Bailey * Xerography: Star Wirth * Camera Supervisor: Fernando Letteri * Technical Director: Terry Smith * Production Coordinator: Lynette McClean * Program Administrator: Barbara Simon Dierks * Production Assistants: Victoria McCollum, Sandy Benenati, Vicki Casper, Erika Grossbart, Debby Lathrop-Robbins, Ginger Robertson, Robin Strickland * Main Title Theme: ** Music By: William Hanna ** Lyrics By: William Hanna * Sound Direction: Alvy Dorman, Stan Wetzel * Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Music Editor: Terry Moore * Sound Editors: Catherine MacKenzie, Michele Iverson, Carol Lewis, Tim Iverson * Editor: Robert Ciglia * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * Production Manager: Wayne Dearing * This Picture Was Made Under the Jurisdiction of IATSE Affiliated With AFL CIO * ©Copyright 1987 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * All Rights Reserved * Hanna-Barbera Productions * A Division of the Taft Entertainment Company Continuity * Shaggy is still wearing his red shirt, blue jeans and ochre shoes from the TV series, The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo. Notes/trivia * Shaggy is a little more serious. * This is the last movie until to feature a villain wearing a mask. * This is the first movie to feature Scrappy-Doo, and the first one not to feature Fred, Daphne, and Velma. * This is the longest animated film, with a running time of 93 minutes. * Beauregard's house is called "Beauregard Plantation", "Beauregard Manor", and "Beauregard Mansion". * Throughout the movie, there are various clues to Beauregard's treasure which leads Shaggy, Scooby-Doo, and Scrappy-Doo to various places in the mansion. Starting at the freezer the clues are: ** Go to the part of the house with its knee out. - chimney ** A broken key unlocks the next door. - piano ** Look for a relative who is quite old, whose face cannot look, and whose hands cannot hold. - grandfather clock ** What does this clock lack besides a tock? - attic ** Don't look any higher. Think what you are when you're not the buyer. - cellar ** Look for a kind of stone you wear as a hat - headstone in cemetery ** You're nearing the end of this obstacle course. If you go buggy, you won't need a horse. - barn ** Think how you're are feeling when you are not sick. - well ** At the end of the tunnel, there are many more pearls and many more perils. - pearls in the basement ** There's no mystery for this clue. In Bear Cave, the jewels are in plain view. - bear cave ** Go to a place that covers the tide and "pier" inside. - boathouse ** No more riddles, here ends the chase the treasure is in the fireplace. - fireplace * June Foray and Hamilton Camp are uncredited. * On the DVD and VHS covers of Warner Home Video's releases, Shaggy wears his classic green shirt, maroon jeans and black shoes rather than the red shirt, blue jeans and ochre shoes he wore in the movie. * This is presently the only animated film of the Scooby-Doo franchise to not feature voice acting of any sort from Frank Welker. Cultural references * Shaggy has a poster in his room that says "Born in the USA", the 1984 song of wikipedia:Bruce Springsteen, who is also parodied (wearing a headband as he did back then) on the on the poster. * The truck Shaggy drove resembles a green 1981 Suzuki Jimny. * Shaggy's Uncle Beauregard is most likely a reference to P.G.T. Beauregard, a Louisiana-born American military officer, and the first prominent general of the Confederate army during the American Civil War. * A GhostBusters logo can be seen in the Boo Brothers' book. * The Boo Brothers' mannerisms closely resemble those of The Three Stooges. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Freako ends up speaking with Shreako's voice at one point during the "hide in here, no, in here" scene. * The Colonel's pants aren't white just his uniform. * T.J. Buzby is physically too large to fit into both the costumes he used; the two ghosts he impersonates are skinnier than he is. * Scrappy's dog tag colors (blue and yellow) are reversed several times throughout the movie. * The shadow that seems to follow the gang around, indicating very early who the villain is. * Sometimes the skeleton ghost has black around it, suggesting a person in a suit, other times there are just bones, suggesting it's a real skeleton. * After a tree branch falls on his head, T.J. Buzby momentarily smiles and tips his hat. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Up until now, all of Shaggy's family members have been New Englanders, most likely from Massachusetts. ** However, it's possible that the Colonel was originally from New England, but then moved down South for some reason. * The bear in this film appears to be a brown bear, which are never found in the South as they are only found in Northern areas. Home media * Scooby-Doo! Meets the Boo Brothers VHS released by Warner Home Video on March 14, 2000. * Scooby-Doo! Meets the Boo Brothers DVD released by Warner Home Video on May 6, 2003. * Scooby-Doo! Double Feature DVD (paired with Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase) released by Warner Home Video on October 2, 2010. Quotes Gallery Sdboobros1.jpg|DVD from Warner Home Video. See also * Hanna-Barbera Superstars 10 * Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School * Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf External links * TBA }} Category:Animated films * Category:TV specials and telefilms